


You Can Call Me That

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "anything naughty with this pairing.don’t judge me. please. it’s fiction.cookies for any of the following bonuses: ageplay, sounding, dirty talk"I think I got the ageplay? But it’s like, Jamie’s ~50 and this is a long running relationship. I meant to get to the dirty talk but then emotions happened. Sounding is something other people will have to write.
Relationships: Jamie Bennett/Jack Frost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Bennefrost Short Fics





	You Can Call Me That

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/16/2014.
> 
> Upon further reflection I do not think I got the ageplay.

His skin is smooth and perfect, cool and firm; he looks down at Jamie with clearest blue eyes; he cradles his face in hands just a bit too large for his lanky, slender limbs. He will never have the man’s body that Jamie has now; he will have neither the broad shoulders nor the lines around his eyes and mouth. His hair will never go coarse and gray around his temples. He will always shine white as winter moonlight; he will always look as untouched by time or anyone as he does now, even as Jamie twines his hands in his soft white hair and kisses him worshipfully.  
  
Worshipfully. It is the only word for what Jamie does with Jack, Jack so strange and ancient, well, three hundred years isn’t ancient, but Jack will be ancient someday, and look just as he does now. His skin will feel the same, his eyes will be just as blue, his laugh will sound the same and that makes him feel ancient now. “Jack,” Jamie breathes into the crook of his neck, and Jack shivers. “Jack,” he says again.  
  
“Is that all you’re going to say?” Jack asks, backing up and jumping a little to swing his legs up around Jamie’s waist, resting his hands on his shoulders, light, so light in Jamie’s arms.  
  
“You’re kind of overwhelming,” Jamie says, holding Jack closer with one arm and lightly running his fingernails down his spine with his free hand.  
  
“You mean you haven’t gotten used to me by now?” Jack says, arching into Jamie’s touch.  
  
“I've only known you forty years, right?” Jamie asks with a smile so small he wonders if Jack can see it (but then again, Jack sees all smiles).  
  
“It’s not ‘only’ for you, and it’s not ‘only’ for me,” Jack says, wrapping himself tighter around Jamie. He kisses his jaw, gone stubbly since morning. “Tell me you know that, because I want to tell you other things.”  
  
“I…I know that, Jack.” Jamie closes his eyes. “But I…maybe sometimes it’s easier for me to think that the little I have to offer you doesn’t mean as much to you as it does to me. I’d give you more if I could. If you’d accept.”  
  
“You’ve given me your whole life,” Jack says. “Look at me. You can still look at me. That’s more than anyone ever gave me before.”  
  
Jamie doesn’t take his eyes off Jack as he backs toward the bed. Jack unloops his legs from Jamie’s waist and Jamie leans back, pulling Jack down against his chest.  
  
“I’ve got to stop doing this, don’t I?” Jamie says. “Kind of breaks the mood.”  
  
“Mmm.” Jack sprawls on top of Jamie, enjoying the rise and fall of his chest beneath him. “It’s better than when you were in your thirties and got all weird about me looking half your age. This,” he says, pushing himself up just enough to give Jamie a quick kiss on the mouth, “just means I’m not just going to be telling you how I want you to take me. I’m going to have to include the lovey-dovey part of that too.”  
  
“What do you want me to do in the name of love?” Jamie asks, grinning.  
  
“Let’s work up to it, kid.” Jack says, running his hands up and down Jamie’s arms. “But don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll be up for it, my dirty old man.”  
  
“Good lord.”  
  
“Can’t I call you that?”  
  
“I…yeah…yeah, you can call me that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #the touching story about how Jamie ended up eating Jack's ass in the name of love#or well I guess that would be the sequel


End file.
